


Don't You Go

by talkfastlive



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Based on an All Time Low Song, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mentions of Blood, Swearing, ashton and luke are both mentioned but not actually in the story, calum is sober, malum, mentions of drinking, mentions of fighting, michael is a lil drunk, they're in the band, this is my first time writing in literal MONTHS so please give me a break
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 06:16:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20130712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/talkfastlive/pseuds/talkfastlive
Summary: michael typically gets in petty fights, but tonight, it was actually good he said something.





	Don't You Go

stumbling into the dim-lit hallway, michael groaned. it was another bad night out downtown again. if only calum was there to prevent the fight he had gotten into. fighting wasn’t new to the blonde boy. his smart mouth inevitably seemed to get him in trouble, whether with strangers or his own friend group. the trip from the elevator to their front door seemed so long. blood cascaded from both his busted lip and nose. definitely a sight to see. multiple thoughts flooded his head on how he was supposed to explain this to his boyfriend. 

a mugging, perhaps. he still has his phone and wallet though, so that wasn’t even worth a chance. possibly he could’ve fallen and hit his face pretty hard on the concrete. michael wasn’t completely trashed yet so even that would be hard to believe. telling the truth seemed to be the sole option at this point. especially since calum could tell when he was lying. 

he felt around in his pocket for his keys. jesus, of course. it was offical, his boyfriend was going to murder him if he didn’t bleed out on their welcome mat. after checking under the previously mentioned mat, michael groaned. as a last resort, he started banging on the door and calling out for calum. sure, it would’ve made more sense to call him, but in his foggy head, this was just as good. 

“cal — calum, open up. fuck, i’m bleeding.”

it would be just his luck if their neighbours came out to investigate what all of the hollering was about. 

“calum thomas — please open this door!”

luckily, ashton nor luke saw the fight. they were tucked away in another corner probably sucking each others faces off. luke is the type to overreact and call the police, while ashton would try to laugh it off and give him another beer to down. they were fun to go out with until he fucked up and suddenly is was an emotional fun fest in the back of the uber going home. 

scrambling to the door, calum was worried. beyond worried genuinely, but he was trying to put on a calming face. if his boyfriend saw he was panicked, then his own anxiety would grow. two panicking boys, this late at night, would be absolutely awful. he flung open the door as michael began to start another set of bangs on the door. as long as there were no dents on it tomorrow, their rent wouldn’t spike for the month.

“mikey,” he whined, “why are you yelling?” he asked as he flung the door open. it was so late to him since he was always in bed by nine. michael could only hope about going to bed early some nights. 

“lost my keys, dunno where — don’t ask, got it? and i’m bleeding from my face. does it look bad?”

calum looked up and inspected his face. instantaneously, he cringed at the sight of his battered up boyfriend. while this wasn’t the first time, calum still didn’t enjoy the sight of it. the blood made his stomach all queasy and the fact his boyfriend got hurt wasn’t helpful, either.

“let's get you to the bathroom to cleanse your face. please don’t drip blood onto the carpet michael.”

as much as he wanted to take care of him right now, he wouldn’t forgive him if there were blood stains on the carpet, which had gotten cleaned a few days prior to tonight. calum took pride in maintaining a clean apartment, but it was hard since his boyfriend was practically a child. constantly picking up dirty clothes and cups was a pain, but he loved michael to the moon and back.

“you got in chief, see you in a sec!” he called out as he was halfway to the bathroom. calum got an ice pack from the freezer before joining his boyfriend in their small, lavender scented bathroom. 

“wanna recount what happened tonight?” calum asked, wetting a cloth with warm water in the sink. he rung some out before gently wiping off some of the dripped up blood. michael winced when he went over the cut on his lip. a small apology was mumbled from the kiwi boy when he detected what was wrong. 

with an over dramatic sigh, michael began to tell the story from tonight. some guy was lingering around a girl who very much so wasn’t into all of the flirting and name calling. he was concerned when the guy proceeded to follow the girl to the bathroom, so, he stood up and said something. called the dude a piece of shit, advising him to leave the unfortunate girl alone. calum was actually proud about this fight. it wasn’t over something foolish, he was trying to defend this girl.

softly, calum kissed the top of michael’s head, “good job, baby… that wasn’t a dumb story. only if more people were like you.”

michael looked up to his boyfriend with a goofy grin spread across his face. his boyfriend was actually proud of him for this and apart of him was also proud with himself. that girl seemed really thankful for his actions so the beating he got was worth it. 

“hold this to your face. mostly your eye. i don’t think your nose is broken, just got bloodied. you’re going to be bruised tomorrow, but i’ll be here to get you ice packs and feed you popsicles.”

“cherry popsicles? or lime?”

“we have both, bub. whatever you want. for now though, you need to sleep and some water.”

calum helped michael up from his seat, carefully winding an arm around his boyfriends midsection to direct him to their bedroom for now. the most challenging part would be convincing him to sleep. carefully, the blonde held the ice pack to his face on their small adventure down the hall. it was causing the right side of his face absolutely numb, but that would be good for now. the severe pain wouldn’t set in until tomorrow when he was sober.

michael sat down on the end of the bed as calum helped removed his boots, jeans, and eventually his t-shirt. he swapped everything out for comfortable clothes, just a pair of sweatpants and a loose-fitting shirt which actually belonged to ashton or something because it wasn’t either of theirs. oh well. he wouldn’t see it ever again.

“love it when you take care of me,” he noted as the tanned boy went to leave the bedroom for a glass of water, “and i never… never ever want to be with anyone else.”

he smiled a bit, “okay mikey… lay down. i’ll be right back.”

with a thumbs up, michael laid back in bed against all of their pillows. he was fortunate that calum had such an obsession with decorative pillows. before they were together, he would sleep with two flat pillows from walmart. it wasn’t until calum started living with him that things actually got comfortable. now, he had to have at least three nice pillows. on tour that could get hard, though, because their tm was hard on them with that kind of stuff.

by the time calum was carrying in the water, the pale boy was passed out, ice pack sliding down the side of his face. he smiled a little bit at the sight. gently, he took off the ice pack and set his glass of water on the side table for the next morning. he dimmed their lamps and crawled in himself, snuggling up to his boyfriend's side but also trying to avoid touching any of the forming bruises. 

“goodnight, you goof…” he whispered, running his free hand through the semi-damaged blonde hair his boyfriend was so desperately trying to take care of. years of dyeing it didn’t help its condition but he was trying now and leaving it at blonde. 

no matter how many fights michael got himself into, calum would always be there to pick him back up and mend his wounds.

**Author's Note:**

> hello!! i hope you liked it. i haven't properly written and finished something in months, so, please cut me a lil slack. i listened to don't you go by all time low and got the idea, oops. if you'd like a specific au written or something, pm me.
> 
> tumblr: beachgoonsca  



End file.
